Clockwork Smurf (LD Stories)
Clockwork Smurf '''is a character originally from the Smurfs comics and cartoon show. For his official Wiki page, check the link ''here'''. Background Information ''Straight from the Wiki: He was a Smurf created by Handy to do various jobs around the village (usually better than any Smurf could do) when Brainy caused him to malfunction by messing around with his internal workings; Clockwork began wreaking havoc on the village, forcing Handy to shut him down until he could repair him. However, Clockwork mysteriously came to life again and, being aware of himself, ran away from the village. He came across Prince Gerard who was being held prisoner in his own castle by his aunt Imperia who desired to have her nephew's rightful place on the throne of his kingdom. Clockwork helped the prince escape from his aunt's clutches and led him to the Smurf Village where they offered him their help in retaking the kingdom from her. After successfully deposing Imperia and being coronated as king, Gerard kept Clockwork as his personal advisor and friend. Relationship with King Gerard As stated above, Clockwork became the boy-king's loyal advisor and best friend; they are practically inseparable, only taking different directions when either he wishes to visit the Smurfs or if his majesty goes to the beach. He sleeps in a Smurf-sized bed in his room and they both enjoy a variety of activities such as gardening, exploring, reading, writing, and caring for the kingdom. Clockwork even eats with him, showing that they have a closer bond than his majesty does with anyone else in the castle. However, they share a liking for one of his servants, Mrs. Sourberry, who acts very much like a grandmother to them - they consider her a part of their family, just as the King and Princess Savina are really family. Reaction to his First Relationship Cartoon Show: In "The Clockwork Smurfette" of Season 7, Clockwork discovers that King Gerard has fallen in love with someone named Princess Francesca and is only upset by this when he realizes his best friend has put her on the top of his list of priorities over him. Heartbroken by the display, he leaves the castle in search of the Smurf village and tells Handy; his creator decides to cheer him up by making a female companion. Fanon: On the other hand, he advises King Gerard not to move too quickly in his relationship with Francesca, so shortly afterwards, the king feels he and she are growing apart and severs his ties with her. Somewhat relieved by this, Clockwork becomes the boy's top priority again and normality resumes in the castle. The Clockwork Smurfette Despite her initally liking Handy and ignoring Clockwork, by the end of the episode she turns her affections towards her fellow mechanical Smurf. Since then, Clockwork and his Smurfette have remained in their normal homelands and visit one another frequently. Meeting and Relationship with Sir Johan and Peewit Although it is not stated anywhere that he ever meets the dynamic duo, it can be assumed (in the show) that he has ties to them through King Gerard. In the Numbuh 404's fanon works, he officially meets them after the end of "Return of the Clockwork Smurf" in Season 2 when the kingdom is saved from the king's uncle, Leopold. He likes the boys and enjoys their company, and it doesn't surprise him that they one day introduce a new face to him and his majesty in The Reluctant Dark Knight. Reaction to Johan's Betrayal When he and King Gerard learn of Johan's befallment by a wicked spell, he mourns for the loss and comes to terms with the possibility of him never returning to the side of good. This creates a stronger hatred for Gargamel and a newfound deference for his magical abilities when he was previously labelled a "washed-up old wizard". Likewise, he despises Scruple for hurting Peewit during the Grand Ball. Meeting and Relationship with Falla When Johan and Peewit arrive at the castle one fine day to help his best friend break down a list of possible suitors, they are delighted to meet a young lady travelling with them. Johan introduces her as Lady Falla from the South kingdom; Clockwork, having been carried to the drawbridge in the king's hand, jumps down to let him say hello. They welcome her to the castle and in secret, Clockwork believes there is a connection between them. From then on in the story, whenever he sees her, she greets him the same way his best friend does - simply as "Clockwork" - and takes note that she calls King Gerard merely "Gerard". Neither one ever address this habit, nor do either seem to mind; Clockwork believes she means this as a way of showing security and acceptance in their presence, not disrespect of his title. He is flattered by her adoration of him - a significant improvement over Francesca - and is glad to hear from his majesty that she asks about his well-being if he's not around to see her in person. Their relationship is similar to hers with Peewit, but she sees Clockwork less often because of their living arrangements. And as much as he loves her company, Clockwork sometimes wishes she would spend more time alone with King Gerard in the hopes that their friendship will blossom into a romance; as long as she keeps including him in their meetings, however, this idea will have to wait. As Time Goes On... Just as he had hoped, in the sequel to The Reluctant Dark Knight, King Gerard and Falla continue their relationship to the point where they become almost inseparable. This section will be expanded upon the arrival of said sequel! Relationship with Sir Josten Clockwork first notices Sir Josten in an unmentioned part of The Reluctant Dark Knight before Johan is tricked by Gargamel and Scruple undercover and before he discovers them dicussing their plans in the kitchen. After King Gerard tells him to leave him alone in his room with Falla for a while, he goes back downstairs and overhears someone playing a flute on the balcony of the west corridor - curious, he follows the sound and finds the player to be a young man. Upon closer examination of his face, he realizes it is one of the king's knights. They start up a conversation after Clockwork compliments his playing which briefly makes Josten bashful, claiming he's "not all that great...at least not yet". When asked about his inspiration, he explains that as a boy of ten years, he met a girl who liked knights and dreamed of marrying one someday, so he signed up to become a squire for King Gerard. Intrigued, Clockwork encourages him to go after this girl, but is disappointed when he never caught her name and has not found her since then; in addition to this, he understands that Josten despises his job and would rather be a court minstrel if only he could talk to the king. Clockwork promises him that he will schedule a time with King Gerard to discuss this and assures him that the boy-king loves music as much as the flowers in his courtyard. With this, they become friends and Clockwork leaves to check on the guests on the dance floor: instead, he discovers Gargamel and Scruple in the kitchen which resumes the story in chapter 10. Season 11 Episodes Clockwork is seen more often when Falla and Peewit visit King Gerard's kingdom after Johan's betrayal, so he gains more episode time in this season. More to come later! Appearance Clockwork looks like an ordinary Smurf aside from the hinges, cylindrical nose and tail, and feet. His white trousers are painted on, but his Smurf cap is normal although attached to his head. He is made of oak wood, built with metal gears, and has an infamous heart of gold which ensures his good nature. He is three apples tall, just as lively and emotional as any other Smurf, and is capable of saying "Hi" with Handy's voice box contraption - he hopes he will say more in the future, but otherwise makes plenty of mechanical noises. Voice Actor(s) Dee Bradley Baker has been chosen to voice Clockwork because he is known for his sound effect and animal calls work on Cartoon Network's Codename: Kids Next Door. Category:Smurfs Category:Machines Category:Heroes Category:Royal Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:RDK Stories Category:Handy's inventions Category:Inventions Category:Numbuh 404's Articles